Broom Cupboard Kisses
by Sitting Pretty Still
Summary: Rose and Scorpius, dating. Rose, in class. Scorpius, in a... broom cupboard? Rated M for almost sex.


Ok, so this is just a one shot for the lovebite challenge. It's nowhere near the same time period as my other Rose/Scorp (6 years difference) but it's world compatible. So who knows, maybe this is what they get up to in the end. I would like to add I ahve nothiong against 17 year old virgins, and will most likely become one next year.

* * *

Scorpius had skipped fourth period, in favour of hiding in a broom closet. He had to admit, this wasn't what he'd usually consider a fun time, but something about the expectation of what was to come made the wait bearable, if not enjoyable. He whiled away the hour by doing his best to straighten the place up; shoving the mops into a cupboard, throwing some cloth over the larger and uglier appliances. _Good job I came prepared_, he thought, as he stood a set of candles on various shelves, and whispered a quick _incendio. _He surveyed the tiny room. It really was miraculous what you could do with a little time and effort. The originally messy and cramped room now appeared cosy, dark and –he had to admit it- romantic. He checked his watch. _Five minutes to go. _The familiar butterflies began their business in his stomach. No matter how many times he waited for her, he never got used to it, the nervousness, the _longing_. He breathed deeply, and tried to pace, though there wasn't enough room, and all he managed to do was to trip over a bottle of Mrs Scower's magical mess remover. _That was smooth. Oh well, at least nobody saw me._ He cleared his throat, trying retain a little dignity, and tripped again as he heard the bell. _Oh for Merlin's sake, I'll never keep her if I can't stay on my feet._ He grinned a little, and tiptoed to the door, praying that nobody had heard the clatter. They shouldn't have; the first thing he'd done was cast a silencing charm, but he was notoriously unreliable with it. He peeked out of the door, watching the first few students leave classes for break. _Any time now_, he thought tensely. And there she was. She appeared from behind a gaggle of first years, red curls bouncing as she looked around confusedly, searching (Scorpius hoped) for him. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. However, she didn't hang around, instead walking towards her regular break time spot. Completely coincidently (well, no it wasn't, Scorpius had been scouting for the perfect spot for days), her path led her straight past the closet door. As she stepped past, Scorpius pushed the door open a little more, and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her inside.

"Hey, what the hell are you... Scorpius?" her outraged look melted, to be replaced by confusion and, as she took in her surroundings, delight. "Is this what you've been doing last class? I knew there was a reason why I liked you." She grinned, and pulled Scorpius down for a quick kiss, standing on her tiptoes, holding his face gently. As the pair pulled apart, Scorpius grinned at her cockily.

"That's all I get? An entire hours worth of hard graft, and I get one measly peck?"

Rose tried unsuccessfully to keep a smile off her face, and pulled him down to her. This time, when their mouths met, Scorpius prolonged the contact as her warm lips moved against his. His eyes closed, leaving Rose's image imprinted in front of his eyelids; her beautiful red hair, her dark brown eyes, her pale skin sprinkled with freckles. Without her mouth leaving his, Rose grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him back against the wall, closing the gap between them. It was at that moment that it all changed. Rather than the gentle (albeit exciting) kisses they had enjoyed so far in their relationship, these were passionate, wild, and just a little bit aggressive. Scorpius pulled his head back, panting.

"Wow. That's new."

Rose, also looking a little out of breath, ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're not kidding. You like?" She ran her tongue over her slightly swollen lips, and Scorpius's breath caught in his throat.

"Y..yeah."He attempted to recapture her mouth, but before he got the chance, Rose began planting tiny kisses along his neck and collarbone. Scorpius leant back, shivering slightly from the new sensations, inhaling the cinnamon scent of his girlfriend's hair. This was...magic. _It's never been this good before_, he thought, awed. He was suddenly brought out of his reverie by an unexpected nip on is neck, followed by a gentle sucking. A wide grin split across his face, and his hands crept up the back of Rose's shirt, starting to massage her back gently. Rose lifted her face, and they kissed passionately once more, as he began to slide his hands round to the front of her body. Inches away from her bra –the as of yet invincible barrier- Scorpius paused, and gulped nervously.

"Please Rose! I promise, I'll stop whenever you like, just... I want..."  
He tailed off, apprehensively. Had he finally taken it too far? Gazing into Rose's eyes, he saw a definite note of uncertainty, and began to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you asked me not to pres-" He was cut off, by a paler than usual, though determined Rose, who grasped his hands and replaced them on her body.

"I'm... I'm ready. Just...Not too fast, okay?"

"Wow! Really? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to..." _SHUT UP, Scorpius!_ he thought to himself urgently. _Don't blow it! And yes, I mean that in both ways!_ It was only now that Scorpius realised how his arousal was manifesting itself. And from the way Rose was pressed against him, he guessed she'd notice soon, if she hadn't already. _This could end very badly, _he thought to himself._ Or incredibly well. Oh please please please be the second one._

This was the big one. His chance to lose his (by now extremely embarrassing) virginity. He was teased enough as it was, for Merlin's sake. A 17 year old virgin... Shameful.

He took a deep breath and moved his hands upwards, exploring her warm, trembling body. Reaching behind her, he unhooked the bra strap, slowly moved forwards and....

Froze.

The cupboard door had slammed open, and Filch stomped in, snarling under his breath. In the few seconds it took for Rose and Scorpius to disentangle, the caretaker looked up and saw them.

"And what do you think you're doing here? My broom cupboard?" he shouted loudly. Casting a suspicious gaze around the candle lit room, his eyes brightened. "Aha! Hanky Panky in public, that's not allowed! Detention!"

"Oh...but sir, we weren't..." stuttered Rose, blushing to the roots of her hair. By now, the caretaker's noise had attracted the attention of a passing Professor -Earnestine it looked like- as well as several curious students.

"I'll take care of this, Filch" intervened the Ravenclaw professor.

"Now Malfoy, Weasley. Would you care to tell me precisely _what_ you were doing in there?"

It was clear to all around what Rose and Scorpius had been up to, although Rose knew (from experience) that so long as there was no proof, professors preferred to avoid the whole messy area of relationships.

"Well you see, Professor", she began smoothly (after all, it wasn't her first time lying her way out of trouble, thought Scorpius fondly) "Scorpius and I were just leaving for break, when we saw this door ajar. The flickering caught our attention, and we thought there might be a fire, so we decided to investigate. Should we not have done so?"

_It's the eyes,_ decided Scorpius. _They look so innocent, it's hard _not _to believe her._ He decided –quite wisely- to keep quiet, and let Rose do the talking; He was nowhere near as good at lying as she.

Professor Earnestine was looking suspicious, though slightly mollified.

"Is this true, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh, yes Professor!" he replied, ruffling his hair with a hand.

However, at that moment, the teacher's eyes sharpened.  
"If that is the case, Mr. Malfoy, then why do you have what appears to be a bite mark on your neck?"

_Oh damn. Why me?_

* * *

_Ok, there we go. My first vaguely M for romance rated fic. Eek. R&R, and BE KIND XD _


End file.
